Sky Of Love
by Rumiko96
Summary: Aku, kau dan dirinya, apa ada ikatan diantara kita bertiga ? - Wuyifan, Huang Zitao dan Zhang Yixing - GS - BL - RnR please. Rated M for chap 3.
1. Chapter 1

Perasaan nyaman dan hangat ini menciptakan ikatan terlarang antara kita. Tidak tahu apa akan ada kita atau hanya kau dan aku. Pernah kukatakana bahwa tak pernah sekalipun kulepaskan dirimu walau hanya satu bagian darimu yang kumiliki.

.

.

.

Getaran benda kecil itu memecahkan keheningan diantara dua ciptaan tuhan tersebut. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun ada niat untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi dengan benda yang diketahui bernama handphone. Perempuan yang melihat itu hanya memberikan isyarat 'cepat-angkat-telponmu' dari muka cantiknya.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana"

"Siapa ?" tanya perempuan itu dengan mengambil cepat benda kecil itu dari genggaman laki-laki di depannya. Tercetak jelas seyum menggoda dari perempuan yang dikenal bernama Lay setelah mengetahui siapa yag baru saja menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Kris ge" ucap Lay dengan sedikit memberikan aksen imut pada kata-katanya dan jangan lupakan mimik mukanya yang dibuat se-imut mungkin.

"Hmm"

Seketika terdengar tawa dari bibir kecil Lay, dicondongkannya badan mungil tersebut sehingga hanya tinggal sedikit jarak antara dia dan Kris. Dihembus-hembuskannya mata Kris yang sedari tadi menutup berharap mata itu akan terbuka dan mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Baby Pandamu menunggu ge" ucap Lay lagi dengan aksen imut namun penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Kris hanya diam tetap tidak merespon matanya masih tetap terpejam walaupun Lay sudah meniup-niup matanya dengan batu es di dalam mulutnya untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dingin. Lay selalu berpikir Kris akan dapat diganggu dengan hal itu, namun hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin bukan jaminan bahwa kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu.

Lay yang kesal karna tak dapat menarik perhatian Kris pun berpindah tempat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kris. Diguncang-guncangnya lengan Kris dengan cukup kuat dan berhasil. Tanpa babibu Kris langsung tegak dan meninggalkan Lay yang terdiam melihat Kris meninggalkannya dikencan mereka.

"Ge jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada sahabat pandamu itu" teriak Lay yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Kris.

.

.

.

Keadaan bandara hari ini sama seperti hari-hari yang lain, ramai. Sedari tadi orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan koper di tangan mereka. Pemberitahuan jadwal penerbangan tak berhenti-henti sedari tadi. Namun di tengah keramaian bandara terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat mencolok dengna rambut merahnya yang apa bila dilihat akan seperti ada kobaran api di kepalanya. Sedari tadi laki-laki itu tak henti-hentinya melirik arloji yang melingkar indah dipergelangannya.

"Ge kenapa kau sangat lama" kalimat itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir indah itu, sepertinya rambut api tersebut tidak akan pernah cocok dengan penampilannya.

Matanya sudah mulai terasa panas saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam lebih namun semua itu berubah saat sosok yang ditunggu berjalan kearahanya. Dirapikan rambut dan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan terlihat rapi di depan pacar sendiri tidak salah pikirnya.

'_kau hanya perlu bersabar Huang Zhitao_' lirihnya dalam hati dengan seyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Maaf lama" ucap Kris.

Entah kenapa perasaan kesal yang sedari tadi melingkupinya hilang sudah, seperti menguap entah kemana. Ditariknnya tangan Kris yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan dapat dirasakannya tangan itu sudah sedingin es sekarang. Dilepaskannya kedua sarung tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kris dengan mencoba menarik tangannya, namun yang ditanya hanya terseyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan yang sudah lengkap dengan sarung tangan hitam itu dengan seyum yang tak lepas di wajahnya.

"Tanganmu" belum lagi Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya tangannya sudah kembali ditarik paksa laki-laki yang kerap disapa Tao.

"Ge tanganmu harus tetap hangat untuk selalu menggenggam tanganku" ucapnya pelan namun Kris dapat dengan jelas mendengar semua itu.

.

.

.

_Musim gugur tahun ini sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, daun berguguran udara dingin yang menghantarkan harumnya daun serta bunga mati. Namun di musim gugur ini kutemukan satu hal yang menciptakan ratusan letupan dihati ini, itu kau._


	2. Chapter 2

**SKY OF LOVE**

_Italic = Flashback_

.

.

.

Karna kau katakan cinta maka aku percaya.

.

.

.

_Lay tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bibirnya tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan sepata katapun. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Matanya terasa perih karna sedari tadi tidak sedikitpun dia berpikir untuk berkedip, matanya terlihat bulat seperti burung hantu sekarang._

"_Lay ?" laki – laki blonde itu berdiri dan mengguncang bahunya._

"_eh" matanya mengerjap_

"_bagaimana ?" tanyanya lagi pada Lay "aku tahu ini gila tapi, aku mencintaimu" sambungnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertemu dengan laki – laki berdarah China ini dan sekarang laki – laki yang menurutnya itu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang. Dia berharap tidak akan ada orang yang melihat ekspresinya sekarang, mata melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, dia sendiri tidak sudi melihat mukanya sekarang._

"_Ge kau marah padaku ?"_

_Kris masih terdiam, mencoba memproses kalimat yang dikatakan Tao beberapa meit yang lalu._

"_Kumohon jangan jauhi aku ge setelah ini" tao berbalik namun baru dia ingin melakah tangannya sudah ditahan seseorang._

"_Apa itu benar, kau mencintaiku ?" _

_Tanpa mengatakan apapun, laki – laki berwajah panda itu langsung mendekap kris. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Membiarkan debaran di jantungnya menghantam dada laki – laki tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

Apa cinta memiliki arti yang sama ?

.

.

.

Lay merasa kakinya tidak akan tahan lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, dia sudah berdiri selama 2 jam di depan apartemen kekasihnya. Kaki yang tidak dibalut apapun itu gemetaran karna terlalu lama tersentuh hawa dingin, bibir merahnya sudah mulai memucat. Jari – jari lentik itu seakan sudah kehilangan harapan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu apartemen di hadapannya.

"Gege dimana" matanya memamanas, terasa seperti ada duri yang menancap pada bola matanya.

Dia masih ingat pembicaraanya dengan Kris tadi malam. Kris memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya untuk mereyakan hari special untuk mereka berdua, saat mendengar permintaan Kris dia merasa bahwa dia merupakan perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Kris tidak ada di apartemennya.

"Apa gege melupakan janjinya" monolognya.

Kepalanya terbenam dikedua lututnya, dia merasa kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Dia merasa sangat jahat saat banyak hal buruk tentang Kris yang masuk ke kepalanya dan bahunya mulai bergetar saat hal buruk tersebut semakin terlihat kebenarannya. Kekasihnya mulai berubah.

Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika dia menangis dalam diam sambil meminta suatu hal yang sangat bodoh entah pada siapa.

Kumohon jangan berubah...

.

.

.

Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kekasihnya dan malah pergi bersama orang lain. Dia benar – benar lupa bahwa dia memiliki janji dengan Lay. Tadi pagi dia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari orang yang mengisi hatinya beberapa minggu terakhir bahwa orang tersebut sedang sakit dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung melihatnya. Dan tanpa mengingat janjinya dengan Lay.

"Lay bangun" tangannya masih menggenggam tangan perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Ini sudah hampir 2 jam dan Lay masih belum sadarkan diri, mukanya sudah tidak sepucat saat Kris menukannya di depan pintu apartemennya namun belum ada tanda – tanda ia akan bangun.

Kris bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor orang yang bisa membantunnya namun saat dia baru akan menelpon orang tersebut ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kris" suaranya parau, cepat – cepat kris menghampiri Lay dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Gege, akh" lay memegangi punggungnya, punggungnya pasti sakit karna terlalu lama merasakan dinding luar apartemen Kris.

Kris semakin merasa bertambah bersalah mendengar suara kesakitan Lay, namun memang seharusnya dia merasa bersalah.

Lay menunduk mencoba untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya, kepalanya serasa habis terbentur beton. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak akan kuat untuk bertahan di cuaca sedingin ini, dia hanya terlalu rindu dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Ge" kepalanya masih menunduk tangannya tidak lagi memegangi punggunya, jari – jari lentik itu meremas ujung untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. "Ge apa sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu ?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mata indah itu mengunci pandangan tajam Kris.

Kris tidak paham pertanyaan Lay dia hanya diam dan menatap mata Lay, mencoba mencari maksud dari kekasihnya tersebut. Lay hanya tersenyum saat melihat beberapa guratan terlukis di wajah tampan Kris, dia tahu kris tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus percaya itu ge"

Sedetik kemudian bibir itu sudah berada diatas bibir kissable Kris, menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut mencoba untuk mengalirkan cinta didalamnya. Sebuah butterfly kiss yang manis.

.

.

.

Tao sudah merasa lebih baik dari pada kemarin, lebam – lebamnya juga sudah terlihat memudar walaupun masih ada yang telihat jelas di beberapa area badannya terutama punggungnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa latihan yang sering dilakukannya 2 hari yang lalu menyebabkan kecelakan kecil yang dampaknya sangat sakit baginya. Dia pikir semuanya akan baik – baik saja saat itu dibawa tidur dan saat terbangun dia akan seperti semula, namun keadaan tidak semanis harapan.

Saat terbangun tulangnya serasa patah, dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat disingkapnya selimut panda miliknya tiba – tiba saja lengan dan dadanya dipenuhi dengan lebam keunguan dan karna terlalu panik dia langsung menelpon _kekasihnya_ kris untuk segera datang ke apartemennya.

"Apa gege tadi malam sampai dengan selamat ?" tanya sendiri.

Jari – jarinya mengetik pesan singkat dengan bersemangat dia merasa sangat baik sekarang. Sebuah garis merah terlukis dipipinya saat pesan itu dikirimnya, dia merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang mencoba mengetahui keadaan suaminya yang tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Gege pasti belum bangun sekarang" dia tersenyum geli saat mengingat ekspresi kris kemarin saat melihat keadaannya.

**Flashback**

_Tao sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar dia tidak menangis sedari tadi air matanya terus keluar dan tidak mau berhenti. "Berhenti bodoh atau tidak korea akan tenggelam" rutuknya sambil terus mengelus bahu sebelah kanannya yang terasa panas._

_Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya, lebam dan memar terlukis indah di tubuh mulus miliknya. Seingatnya kemarin dia hanya latihan untuk perlombaan wushu minggu depan dan memang dia melakukan kesalahan biasa namun dia tidak tahu bahwa dampaknya akan separah ini._

"_Tao" teriak seseorang dari pintu depan._

"_Gege" suaranya sangat kecil, bahkan dia yakin jika orang tersebut tidak akan mendengarnya._

"_Astaga Tao kau kenapa ?" wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan bertambah panik saat disingkirkannya tangan Tao yang mencoba menutupi bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini"_

"_Ge aku"_

"_Kau mencoba bunuh diri ya ? Atau sedang mengetes seberapa kuat tubuhmu ? kau terlihat buruk Tao, Tao"_

"_Ge aku tidak apa – apa " potongnya saat kris berjalan menuju lemarinya._

"_Tidak apa – apa bagaimana, kau sakit" tangannya mengambil acak setiap baju yang dilihatnya, memasukkan sebanyak mungkin ke dalam tas besar tersebut._

"_Kau harus ke rumah sakit" nada bicaranya berbeda._

"_Ge"_

"_Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" tangannya berhenti memasukkan baju, Kris berbalik dan berjalan menuju Tao. Dia berlutut di lantai mencoba untuk mensejajarkan badannya._

"_Kau butuh diobati Tao" _

"_Kau obatku ge" tao mengunci pandangan Kris. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan saling berpandangan seolah mereka hanya berbicara melalui tatapan._

"_Aku mencintaimu" Tao memecah keheningan namun Kris masih terdiam._

_._

_._

_._

Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar namun tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti pada suatu objek yang sangat dikenalinya. Sebuah mantel hitam tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

_Pasti gege lupa membawanya pulan, dasar pelupa_.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan ke rumah mr. Keras kepala itu tuan panda" boneka yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Tao tersenyum karna dia bisa menemui Kris hari ini, dia sangat merindukan laki – laki itu padahal baru kemarin mereka bersama satu harian. Setidaknya dia memiliki alasan saat kris bertanya mengapa dia mengunjungi apartemennya.

.

.

.

Karna kukatakan cinta maka kau harus yakin padaku.

.

.

.

Lay selalu terbangun sebelum sang mentari menyinari dunia, dia terbiasa bangun lebih cepat dari kebanyakan anak muda seusia. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan jam 5.30 dan semuanya sudah dikerjakannya dengan baik sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dia hanya perlu memasak satu menu lagi untuk dirinya dan kris pagi ini.

Saat dia menyadari bahwa hari ini dia terbangun di tempat tidur kekasihnya dan bermalam disana dia merasa sangat nakal, menginap di rumah seorang laki – laki. Hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dirinya. Setelah dia mencium kris, hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya dan semuanya menjadi tidak terkendali.

Lay masih ingat berapa kali mulutnya berkata berhenti namun berkali – kali juga badannya meminta hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang dikatakannya, Lay larut dalam setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kris dan dia memberikannya secara sukarela pada laki – laki tersebut. Lay sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kris hingga dia berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Astaga Lay kau sangat nakal" ucapnya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar sang kekasih, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya karna hari ini kekasihnya. Lagi pipinya langsung bersemu merah saat memasuki kamar tersebut, gambaran tadi malam tiba – tiba memaksa untuk merasuki pikirannya. Lagi – lagi ujung bajunya menjadi hal terakhir yang diremasnya untuk meredam kegugupannya.

**Drrrtt... Drrttt...**

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk dalam layar hp milik Kris, langkahnya berubah menuju ke arah benda kecil tersebut. Lay heran siapa orang yang mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya sepagi ini diakhir pekan.

"Tao" sebuah nama terucap dari bibir indahnya, kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat tanya.

Lay berpikir tidak masalah jika dia membaca pesan tersebut, dia hanya heran kenapa Tao mengirim pesan singkat sepagi ini kepada kekasihnya.

"..."

Semu merah pada pipinya lenyap entah kemana pagi itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama luna mau minta maaf karna updatenya terlalu lama^^ sebenarnya ff ini sudah luna buat dari awal tahun tapi terhenti. Disini Lay itu perempuan ya sedangkan Kris dan Tao tetap laki – laki, maaf untuk lupa menulis status jenis mereka/?

**Dandeliona96**

Jangan panggil eonni dong :" line kita sama nih oh ya disini lay itu perempuan ya ._. wah luna seneng banget nih! Kamu orang pertama yang ngereview ^^ makasih ya~

**Ochaken**

Tenang luna juga seneng sama ochaken yang sudah jadi orang kedua hoho~ makasih ya sudah review dan membaca, luna sangat senang^^~ ini sudah dilanjut ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky Of Love

.

.

.

Pagi ini seharusnya menjadi pagi yang indah bagi dirinya. Sudah lama dia membayangkan hal ini bahkan jauh sebelum dirinya mengatakan cinta pada pemuda bersurai emas itu, namun ini jauh dari bayangannya. Lay duduk di hadapannya tersenyum dengan tangan yang sibuk mengoles roti panggangdan Kris duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Tao" Lay masih sibuk dengan mengoles roti panggang "Tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini" ujarnya dengan senyum.

Tao hanya diam, matanya melirik Kris dari sudut. Tao bisa melihat kecemasan di mata tajam Kris, tatapan Kris tidak sekuat biasanya. Pandangnya beralih pada jari – jari Lay yang masih sibuk, entah mengapa dia merasa enggan untuk membalas perkataan perempuan cantik itu.

Cukup lama hening menguasai ruangan itu hingga terdengar tawa dari Lay.

"Kalian berdua terlihat aneh" tunjuknya dengan tawa kecil.

Kris membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil roti panggang yang dibuat Lay "Tidak ada yang aneh"

Tao masih diam dengan kepala yang menunduk, dia merasa seperti anak anjing sekarang. Dia hanya berharap jika Lay tidak akan mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

"Aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan"

Tao mencengkram kuat ujung bajunya, pagi ini tidak panas namun setetes keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Lay kau menggosongkan roti panggangmu" Kris melirik Lay yang memakan roti panggangnya dengan tenang, Lay hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi Kris.

"Kau tidak pernah menggosongkan roti panggangmu"

Lay berhenti makan dan menatap Kris sambil tersenyum "Terkadang manusia membuat kesalahan Kris"

.

.

.

Lay membuang semua semua roti panggang itu, dia menatap nanar pada masakannya pagi ini. Benar dia tidak pernah menggosongkan roti panggang yang dibuatnya, bahkan dia bisa membuat semua itu dengan mata tertutup tanpa ada sedikitpun kerusakan namun semua hal itu menganggu pikirannya.

Semua hal yang terjadi pada pagi ini menganggunya, mulai dari pesan singkat Tao sampai dia yang mendapati pemuda panda itu sudah ada di dalam apartemen Kris tanpa ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

_Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam ?_

_Siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya ?_

_Kenapa mantel Kris ada padanya ?_

_Dan untuk apa dia mengirim Kris pesan seperti itu ? Apa maksudnya ?_

"Lay kau harus mematikan krannya" Kris mematikan kran yang sedari tadi terbuka.

"Ada apa ?" Kris menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah cantik Lay, menelusuri setiap lekukan indah wajah kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada" Lay berjalan mengambil mantel dan tasnya dari dalam kamar kris, saat memasuki kamar itu ingatannya akan malam yang dihabiskannya kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Entah mengapa perasaan marah dan benci muncul. "Dia bahkan mengetahui kode apartemenmu"

"Apa itu ?" Kris menatap heran Lay dari pintu kamarnya.

"Apa ?"

"Yang kau katakan" Kris menghampiri Lay dan mengecup pelan keningnya, Kris khawatir namun dia sendiri tidak tahu dirinya khawatir akan apa. Khawatir tentang dia dan Tao atau akan Lay yang terlihat aneh pagi ini.

.

.

.

Lay benci hujan, dia benci saat langit berubah menjadi gelap dan mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinganya.

Jarinya sudah memutih akibat meremas kuat ujung mantelnya, badannya sedikit bergetar setiap mendengar petir dan melihat kilat di langit. Punggungnya menabrak dinding dingin perpustakan saat kakinya mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari percikan air hujan.

Satu jam yang lalu dia sedang bersama sahabatnya Luhan di kantin untuk makan, namun tiba – tiba Kris menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di tempat biasa dimana Kris menjemputnya. Lay langsung meninggalkan Luhan setelah mendapat pesan dari Kris.

"_Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu"_

Karena sudah hampir malam perpustakaan sudah tutup jadilah Lay menunggu di luar dan sial baginya beberapa menit setelah itu hujan turun.

"Ge jangan lagi" Lay melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu Kris, ujung mantelnya sedikit basah karena percikan hujan.

Tiba – tiba Lay teringat akan sesuatu, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelpon seseorang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di rauh wajahnya saat panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab.

"Jangan sekarang" Lay merasa benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang, ponselnya mati. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan untuk mengisi penuh ponselnya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang ketakutan, sekarang dia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian badannya sudah berlari menerjang hujan.

.

.

.

"Ge jangan" Tao menarik Kris kedalam pelukannya dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Tenanglah aku di sini" bujuk Kris pada Tao, dielusnya punggung itu sekedar untuk menenangkan. "Apa tidak masalah tidak diangkat ?" tanya Kris untuk kesekian kalinya pada Tao, Tao hanya menggeleng dalam dekapan Kris.

"Mungkin itu dari orang penting" Kris berusaha melepaskan tangan Tao.

"Tidak tidak" teriak Tao di depan Kris, matanya sudah hampir menangis dan mukanya memerah. "Tetap disini ge, aku takut" ucapnya kembali.

Kris tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Tao mengatakan takut semenjak dia tiba di apartemen pria manis itu. Setiba di sana Kris disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Tao yang duduk di lantai dengan tangannya yang menutup telinganya sekuat – kuatnya.

Kris paham Tao memiliki ketakutan pada petir namun dia tidak tahu bahwa rasa takut Tao akan seperti ini. Namun dia lebih tidak paham lagi saat hatinya terasa seperti teriris saat melihat keadaan Tao.

_Bahkan Lay tidak sampai seperti ini saat mendengar petir dan melihat kilat_

Kris tersenyum. Senyumnya sirna saat dirasanya badan Tao bergetar hebat, Kris tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kris mulai bisa mendengar isak tangis Tao dan air Tao mulai membasahi bajunya.

"Tao Tao" diangkatnya wajah pucat itu, mata pria manis itu menggambarkan ketakutan dan hal lain. Kris tidak tahu itu.

Kris semakin panik saat Tao tetap menangis dan tidak meresponnya, hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Kris akan melakukan hal ini saat Lay mulai ketakutan dan dia berharap ini bekerja.

Tangan Kris bergetar saat menarik Tao dia sedikit ragu, tapi ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Dengan ragu Kris mencium lembut bibir kucing Tao, badan Tao berhenti bergetar. Namun Kris merasa getaran itu berpindah pada dirinya, badannya seperti tersengat listrik saat bibirnya berada pada bibir Tao padahal itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencium Tao.

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan ciuman biasa itu mulai menjadi sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut, mereka berciuman seperti tidak akan ada hari esok.

"Ngghhh Ge ahhh"

Kris terasa seperti terbakar saat mendengar desahan Tao pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, yang dia tahu sekarang adalah menyentuh pria di depannya lebih jauh, mendengar Tao menyebut namanya dalam desahan, merasakan Tao berada di bawahnya, dia ingin semua itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka satu persatu kancing baju pamuda panda tersebut dan membaringkan tubuh itu di lantai.

"Gege" Tao menghentikan tangan Kris yang akan membuka kancing baju terakhirnya, dia takut untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat dan tatapan tajam itu berhasil menghipnotis Tao, dia tidak mampu untuk menolak. Jiwa dan raganya, semuanya diberikan hanya untuk lelaki yang berada di atasnya, hanya untuk sebuah cinta.

Kris tertegun saat melihat betapa indah pria di bawahnya, kulit itu sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa makhluk di bawahnya diciptakan dengan sedemikian sempurnanya. Terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kris. Mencium pelan bahu sebelah kanannya yang terekspos sempurna.

"Akkhh" teriak Tao pelan saat dirasanya Kris mulai menghisap dan menggigit lehernya yang meninggalkan bercak keunguan pada leher mulusnya.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya pada leher Tao, bibir Kris mulai turun ke dada Tao, bermain – main dengan bagian sensitif sebalah kanan Tao yang telah mengeras itu. Mengecup dan melumatnya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, memilin dan mencubit nipple sebelah kirinya, membuat Tao mendesah kenikmatan dan sakit bersamaan.

Setelah puas bibir itu kembali meraup nipple sebelah kiri Tao, tangannya yang bermain – main dengan dada pria panda itu turun ke daerah selangkangan Tao. Tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Tao mengelus serta meremas kejantanan Tao dengan irama yang membuat pria panda itu kehilangan akalnya. Tao menjerit nikmat saat Kris meremas kejantannya dengan kuat dan langsung mengocoknya.

"akkhh mmmhhh ahhh"

Merasa sempit, dengan sekali hentakan Kris menarik celana dan boxer Tao. Kejantan yang mengeras itu mengacung dengan sempurna menyentuh dada Kris. Badannya sedikit menjauh untuk melihat kesempurnaan pemuda di bawahnya.

"_Fuck!_" Kris tidak pernah tahu dia akan _sehard _ini melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

Mulutnya langsung meraup kejantanan Tao, menjilatnya dengan pelan layaknya seorang anak yang menikmati lolipop lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Pandangan Tao terasa kabur saat merasakan sensasi mulut Kris di kejantanannya, dia lupa bagaimana cara untuk menunjukkan kenikmatan semua itu. Hal yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menarik dan mengacak surai keemasan milik Kris.

"Anngghhh nnnhh Ge-kkhhhh mmhhh"

Desahannya semakin kuat, kejantanannyapun mulai berkedut dan memanas di dalam rongga mulut Kris saat lelaki itu mempercepat hisapannya.

"AARRGGHH GEGE" kedua tangan Tao menekan kepala kris dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas saat dia sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan gejolak ditubuh bagian bawahnya yang melesak untuk keluar.

Dibawah pencahayaan yang minim bisa dilihatnya Kris tersenyum kearahnya, memberikan senyuman terhangat yang pernah dilihatnya. Ditariknya Kris dan bisa dilihatnya terdapat cairain putih kental di sudut bibir Kris.

Melihat Tao yang hanya diam Kris langsung menariknya dalam ciuman yang kembali memabukkan bagi pria panda tersebut. Bibir lembut mereka bertemu, saling melumat dan menjilat. Tao langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris, menekannya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kris mengigit bibir bawah Tao, meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Tao. Dengan senang hati Tao memberikannya, membiarkan lidah Kris menyapa rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya mejilat setiap bagian mulut Tao.

"Aakkkhhh" Tao mendesah saat lidah panjang Kris menggelitik rongga mulut bagian atasnya.

"Ja-jangan laku-kanhh disinihhh- kamarhhh"

.

.

.

"Aarrgggghhh sa-sakit Ge akh keluarkhhann" setetes liquid bening lolos dari sudut matanya, Kris menghentikan pergerakannya dan mendekati telinga Tao, meramalkan kata – kata cinta serta mengecup pelan telinganya.

Melihat Tao mulai tenang Kris mulai bergerak dengan irama pelan dan tiba – tiba cepat namun kembali pelan. Tao menghentakkan pinggulnya saat Kris masih bergerak pelan di atasnya.

"Kau panda yang nakal" bibir itu kembali bertemu.

Kris mempercepat gerakannya di dalam lubang Tao merasakan sensasi lubang Tao yang menghisap dan memijat kejantannya, hal itu bertambah nikmat saat pria bersurai emas itu semakin mempercapat gerakannya.

Tangan mereka bertautan, saling berpandangan. Libidonya menaik melihat dada Tao turun naik dan keringat yang mulai menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Bibirnya kembali turun, melumat bibir yang sudah memerah dan bengkak Tao. Erangan, desahan dan rintihan Tao satu – satunya suara yang dapat di dengarnya.

Tao menggenggam erat tangan Kris saat dirasakannya kejantanan lelaki itu semakin membesar dan bergerak brutal.

"Annngghhh akhh.. lebihhk cepathhh"

"_So tight baby akhh_"

"AKHHH GEGE AKKHHH" Tao mencapai klimaknya saat Kris terus menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"_FUCK!" _pandangan Kris kembali memutih saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Badannya jatuh menimpa Tao membiarkan kulitnya bertemu, meresakan gesekan akibat deru napas Tao dan dirinya. Deru napas Tao mulai stabil saat dilihatnya mata itu sudah menutup.

Kris tertawa pelan melihat pemuda disampingnya, melihatnya tidur dengan wajah polosnya setelah mereka melakukan semua ini.

_Aku mencintainya_

Kris terlelap setelah mengecup pelan bibir kucing Tao dan mendekap pemuda manis itu dalam tidurnya.

Malam itu nafsu membakar mereka. Mengalahkan logika dan membiarkan nafsu mengendalikan semuanya. Terbakar dalam setiap sentuhan masing – masing tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang mereka sakiti.

Dan malam itu Kris lupa untuk merasakan perasaan bersalah saat mengingat nama Lay kekasihnya saat menyentuh pria manis itu.

.

.

.

TBC

I CANT BREATH! HELP! HELP! OMG, WHAT A NAUGHTY GIRL AM I /SLAPPED/

Ini pertama untuk luna ./.

Mohon keritiknya bila banyak kesalahan.

Oh ya luna memang gak bisa ngetik panjang – panjang *cries*

Dan maaf kalo lama *sobs*

Luna seneng banget bisa lanjut ini hehe ._.

**KissKris**

Wahai Kisskris-ssi/? Pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan Kris gege itu apa hehe

Jadi dia emang enak :" ahh~ miane terlalu pendek tapi luna lagi berusaha memperjang hoho tapi tetep gagal *cries*

Makasih ya Kisskris udah mau review dan read^^

**Dandeliona96**

Hore~~ *Chuckle*

Maunya sama luna aja *slapped* rahasia dong :p

Makasih udah review dan read^^

Ini antara luna, Tao dan Kris ((X

Thanks udah review dan read Rezsa ^^

**Unicorn ajol**

Hi Unicorn~

Cx

Well kita lihat ne ending ya, arraso. Thanks udah review dan read^^

**Ochaken**

Aaa jinjja ? cie kita seline nih tapi luna pasti lebih muda

Tao jatuh dari panggung/?

To behonest ini based on true story loh ocha Dx

Ngeselin yah kris ge haha, makasih ne udah review dan read^^

**odult94**

eonni? *slapped*

gomawoooo muahhh hehe

ditunggu ne chap selanjutnya^^ makasih udah read dan review^^

Thanks for your time to read and review my ff *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

_Tangan mungil itu menempel di kaca mobil, matanya sedari tadi tidak henti melihat ke arah langit malam._

"_Mama tidak ada bintang" ucapnya dalam pangkuan sang mama._

_Tidak ada respon._

"_Papa apa malam ini akan hujan ?" tanyanya lagi namun tetap tidak ada respon._

"_Apa papa dan mama sedang ribut ?" suaranya menjadi lebih kecil._

"_DIAMLAH TAO" bentak laki – laki yang lebih tua._

"_KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKNYA ?" _

"_OH DIAMLAH KAU PELACUR" _

_Tao kecil mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju sang mama, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Kepalanya terasa berat saat suara kedua orang tuanya semakin meninggi, saling berteriak, memaki dan wanita yang mendekapnya mulai menangis._

_PLAK_

_Badannya sedikit bergoyah. Mata kecilnya mengerjap, mencoba untuk melihat di dalam kegelapan. Darah._

"_ma-mama da-darah" mata panda kecil itu membulat sempurna saat melihat darah mulai mengalir dari kepala sang mama._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAJINGAN" teriak nyonya Huang pada laki – laki disebelahnya._

_Tao kecil hanya melihat dan mendengar. Melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya saling menyakiti dan mendengar hal yang membuat hatinya hancur._

_Dia mendengar semuanya walaupun di luar sana hujan turun dengan deras. Hingga matanya menangkap cahaya yang mengarah pada mobilnya dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Huang minggu lalu menyisakan seorang anak laki – laki yang dikabarkan merupakan anak hasil hubungan gelap nyonya Huang dengan kekasih gelapnya-"_

"_Lay tidak baik menonton sambil memakan sarapanmu" ucap Tuan Zhang pada putri kecilnya._

"_papa ap-emm dia sudah sada-emm" mulut kecilnya penuh dengan roti menyebabkan bicaranya tidak terlalu jelas._

_Tuan Zhang tersenyum memandang putri kecilnya, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya sang putri bertaya tentang Huang kecil itu dalam seminggu "Dia belum sadar, apa Lay ingin mengunjunginya setelah pulang sekolah ? Dia pasti senang"_

_Putri kecil Zhang menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat dengan mata yang berseri – seri._

_._

_._

_._

"_Panda kecil ayo bangun" Lay kecil terus menatap pria kecil yang disebutnya panda kecil dengan pandangan sedih._

_Saat pertama kali Lay melihat angota Huang termuda tersebut dia memanggilnya dengan panda mumi karna keadaan Huang kecil yang mengenaskan._

_Lay bercerita segala hal pada Huang kecil, bercerita tentang apa yang dia lakukan dan lewati di sekolah, Lay selalu berharap teman barunya itu akan segera bangun. Lay bahkan terjaga ditengah malam untuk mendoakannya._

"_Papa bohong, papa bilang Huang akan bangun hari ini" Lay menekuk muka cantiknya saat tiba di ruangan Tuan Zhang dengan bibir kecilnya yang mengerucut._

"_Papa lakukan semuanya yang terbaik sayang" dielusnya rambut panjang Lay._

"_Tapi aku ingin segera bermain dengannya" _

_Hari itu Lay kecil menangis dalam dekapan Tuan Zhang dan terus meminta agar Tuan Zhang untuk segera membangunkan Huang kecil untuknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kaki kecilnya berlari sekuat mungkin, tidak diperdulikannya suster yang memanggil namanya untuk memperingatkan jangan berlari di dalam rumah sakit, dia tidak perduli._

"_Papa bagai-bagaimana keadaannya ha.. ha.." _

_Tuan Zhang menatap horror pada putri kecilnya, rambut Lay yang biasanya tertata rapi terlihat berantakan dan seragamnya tidak serapi biasanya, keringat kecil mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Lay._

"_Tenanglah Lay dia sedang tidur, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun"_

"_Papa selalu berkata seperti itu" _

_Seluruh dokter di ruangan tersebut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Zhang kecil._

"_Papa janji hari ini dia akan bangun, tuan puteri sekarang hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu sang pangeran pandanya" Tuan Zhang tertawa saat menggoda putrinya yang wajahnya mulai memerah. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tuan Zhang tidak berbohong pada putri kecilnya. Hari itu Huang kecil bangun dari tidur panjangnya seperti harapan Lay dalam tiap doanya, namun hari itu Huang kecil tidak bangun seperti yang diceritakan seperti dongeng – dongeng yang biasa dibacakan Nyonya Zhang pada putri kecilnya._

_Huang kecil bangun dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tidak mengucapkan hal yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Lay. Huang kecil bereaksi jauh dari harapan Lay._

_Huang kecil menangis histeris saat mendengar Lay menyebut namanya. Melempar benda yang dapat diraihnya ke arah Lay. _

"_Dia trauma Lay" jelas Tuan Zhang pada putrinya._

"_Tapi dia terlihat membenciku" Lay mencoba untuk tidak menangis yang ketiga kalinya hari ini._

_Hari ini Lay libur dan dia meminta Tuan Zhang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat Huang kecil. Saat sampai di ruangan Huang kecil, Lay sudah ditatap sinis oleh pria kecil itu. Lay bukan perempuan kecil yang bodoh, dia berlari keluar dan menangis. Lay tidak mau menangis dihadapan Huang kecil._

"_Dia tidak membencimu, tidak ada yang membenci putri papa" Tuan Zhang mengelus pelan kepala putrinya "Sekarang jam makannya temani dia, dia tidak mau makan sejak kemarin"_

_Lay kecil mengangguk dan berlari ke arah ruangan dimana Huang kecil dirawat, kakinya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu dari dalam ruangan itu yang dia yakini itu suara dari Huang kecil._

"_Mama hiks mama Tao takut" Huang kecil menangis dalam selimutnya._

"_Huang" Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan pedih._

_Huang kecil berhenti menangis dan kembali menatap Lay kecil dengan tatapan kosongnya. Lay merasa akan menangis lagi, namun dia tidak ingin lari dan menangis lagi hari ini._

_Dipeluknya Huang kecil, bisa dirasakannya tangan kecil itu memukul – mukulnya, sakit namun dia tidak perduli "Jiji disini tenanglah, jiji akan menjagamu, jiji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jiji menyayangimu tenanglah, jiji menyayangimu" _

_Huang kecil terdiam dan mulai menangis dalam dekapan Lay. Mereka menangis berdua hingga Huang kecil terlelap dalam dekapan Lay._

"_Jiji menyayangimu Huang" Lay mengecup pelan pipi merah Huang kecil._

_._

_._

_._

Lay belum mengganti bajunya yang basah bahkan bajunya sudah mulai mengering karna tertiup angin malam, dia masih terlalu sibuk menelpon seseorang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya"

Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru kepalanyapun mulai terasa berat namun Lay tidak perduli.

"Kuharap kau tidak sendiri, Jiji mengkhawatirkanmu Huang"

Kepalanya semakin berat. Lay tertidur dengan bajunya yang lembab sambil mendekap sebuah foto yang menampilkan Lay kecil dan Huang kecil.

.

.

.

Lay tidak yakin apa yang terjadi padanya namun seingatnya tadi malam dia tertidur di lantai dengan baju lembab, tapi saat terbangun dia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Lay kau sudah sadar, syukurlah kau hampir membuatku mati saat melihat keadaanmu" Luhan datang dan langsung mengganti handuk yang berada di kening Lay.

Lay baru akan berbicara namun Luhan memotongnya.

"Apa kau gila tidur di lantai dengan jendela yang terbuka, ya tuhan tadi malam udara sangat dingin Lay"

"Aku-"

"Dan apa lagi yang kau lakukan dengan masih menggunakan baju kemarin, tunggu jangan katakan-"

"Luhan aku tidak baik – baik saja" Lay memotong Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berbicara, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan semakin berat saat Luhan terus berbicara.

"Jangan membodohiku Zhang"

"Aku dokternya bukan kau Xi Luhan"

Luhan diam, Lay benar. Di sini Lay seorang dokter sedangkan Luhan merupakan seorang mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur, Lay lebih paham mengenai hal yang berbau dengan medis.

"Tapi"

"Aku baik – baik saja, aku akan pingsan jika kau tetap berceramah pagi ini"

Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya, rasanya dia ingin melemparkan semua rancangan barunya kepada Lay sekarang, tapi beruntung Lay merupakan sahabatnya jadi dia tidak akan tega melakukan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai apartemenmu tadi malam -good-but-not-so-good-either ?"

Lay tersenyum dan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab Luhan.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu, kau ingin aku membawakannya kesini ?"

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin makan di meja makan" Lay bangun dengan bantuan Luhan, Luhan terlihat kesusahan saat membangunkan Lay mengingat badan Luhan jauh lebih kecil dari pada Lay.

Luhan menyuruh Lay untuk menunggu sebentar hingga buburnya benar – benar matang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini ?"

"Kau meninggalkan kunci candangan apartemenmu dan tugasmu, tadi malam aku menghubungimu namun nomormu sibuk jadi pagi – pagi sekali aku ke sini"

Lay mengangguk paham, Lay bersyukur Luhan datang ke apartemennya kalau tidak dia tidak tahu keadaannya akan seperti apa.

"Kemarin Kris menjemputmukan ?"

Lay tidak langsung menjawab dia terdiam untuk beberapa menit, "Tentu saja" senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan punggung Lay yang mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

_Kau tidak akan tidur di lantai dengan bibir yang membiru bila Kris menjemputmu Lay._

Tatapan Luhan beralih pada sebuah foto yang dipeluk Lay tadi malam.

_Ada apa denganmu dan Huang kecil itu Lay._

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan meninggalkan Lay. Lay meyakinkannya dia akan baik – baik saja.

"_Aku hanya butuh istirahat"_

"_Oh ya kau butuh istirahat, istirahatkan hati dan pikiranmu itu Zhang"_

Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah saat dia membanting pintu apartemen perempuan berdimple tersebut, dia merasa sangat kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Lay yang tidak pernah berubah.

_Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu_.

Luhan melamun cukup sadar hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Huang kecil itu"

Bis yang ditumpangi Luhan melewati taman disekitar apartemen Tao. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pemuda Huang itu hingga dia berpindah tempat duduk untuk sekedar melihat pemuda tersebut.

Dan pandangannya melebar saat melihat sesuatu yang hampir membuat jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan"

.

.

.

Tao menatap refleksi dirinya, terlihat banyak bercak merah disekujur dirinya. Dirabanya lehernya dan tiba – tiba bayangan dia dan kris tergambar jelas dipikirannya, membuat mukanya berubah semerah tomat.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Tao"_

"_Maka jangan pernah membiarkan genggamanmu lepas dariku ge"_

"_Aku berjanji"_

_Aku mencintainya dengan segala yang kupunya_

Lamunannya terhenti saat bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini" tangannya sibuk menutupi bagian lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah.

"sebentar" Tao berjalan sedikit tergesa – gesa saat orang itu tetap menekan bel tanpa henti.

"TAO"

Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai akibat pelukan tiba – tiba dari wanita yang berada di atasnya.

"Berat" protes Tao pada wanita tersebut.

"Ya tuhan kau baik – baik saja, syukurlah" Lay menangkupkan jari lentiknya di wajah Tao, Lay tidak sadar bahwa dia sedikit menyakiti punggu pemuda tersebut.

"Berat" erang Tao.

"Maaf aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu"

Lay menatap tao dari atas hingga bawah memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar – benar dalam keadaan baik.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan Syal, pagi ini tidak panas, kau sakit ?" tangannya menarik syal tersebut namun langsung dihentikan oleh Tao.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunakannya" sergahnya cepat.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Tao ?" Lay mulai menatap mata pemuda panda tersebut.

"Kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun"

"Jiji percaya padamu"

Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi. Tao merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Lay pagi ini, dia tidak mengharapkan Lay datang berkunjung hari ini.

_Dia tidak pernah menggunakan panggilan itu lagi semenjak meninggalkan cina_, pikir Tao.

"Kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Lay pada Tao namun tidak ada respon, namun saat melihat piring kotor di tempat pencucian Tao dia yakin pemuda itu sudah sarapan pagi ini.

"Baiklah kurasa kau baik – baik saja dan" Lay diam sejenak, kepalanya menunduk melihat ke arah telapak kakinya, "maaf tadi malam aku tidak mengunjungimu saat hujan" Lay menyesal tidak ke apartemen Tao dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Lay menunggu respon dari pemuda di depannya namun hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah tangisan pemuda tersebut.

Tao menangis dengan memeluk erat Lay, dia hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti dan semakin menjadi saat Lay mengatakan.

"Jiji disini tenanglah ada jiji disini"

Lay merasa sangat sakit saat melihat Tao menangis di hadapannya, ini pertama kali baginya melihat Tao menangis semenjak dia meninggalkan Cina beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Luhan nuna mencarimu dari tadi siang" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat pada Kris.

"Untuk apa kekasihmu mencariku tidak biasanya"

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak tahu, "Dia berkata untuk menemuinya di kantin universitas nanti"

Setelah dari pembicaraan singkat tersebut dan memulangkan sehun kerumahnya dia segera menuju ke universitasnya. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk kesana karna jarak rumah sepupunya tidak jauh dari universitasnya.

Kakinya berjalan agak tergesa – gesa mengingat kekasih sepupunya tersebut tidak suka menunggu.

"Luhan" panggil Kris dari ujung kantin, Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

"Ada apa mencariku ?" tanya Kris langsung.

Luhan tersenyum, ini yang disukainya dari pemuda bermata tajam di depannya ini. Kris tidak suka bertele – tele.

"Aku tadi pagi ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada disana, dimana kau ?"

Luhan berbohong, "Aku ingin meminta designku yang ada padamu, aku akan segera mengumpulkannya" Luhan berbohong lagi.

"ah itu aku tadi pagi ada urusan sedikit jadi aku tidak ada di rumah" ucap kris sambil mengelus lehernya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah kurasa nanti kau bisa memberikannya pada Sehun"

Kris mengangguk dan kembali diam, dia merasa sangat canggung duduk berdua dengan perempuan Cina ini, padahal dia tidak pernah seperti ini dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Kris yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman.

_Kau bohong Wu Yifan, kau tidak menjawab langsung pada tujuannya. Kau berbohong._

.

.

.

"_Lay ceritakan tentang pemuda itu" Luhan bertanya dengan antusias._

"_Dia tampan"_

_Luhan memutar bola matanya "Tentu saja kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau menyukainya"_

"_Dia tidak pintar berbohong" sambung Lay dengan mata yang berbinar – binar._

"_maksudmu ?"_

"_Dia akan berbicara bertele – tele saat berbohong dan itu sangat lucu" Lay bersandar dibahu kecil Luhan "Namanya Wu Yifan"_

"_Wu- Wu Yifan, tunggu apa dia mahasiswa di universitas ini ?" hal terakhir yang dilihat Luhan adalah saat Lay mengangguk sebelum tertidur di sampingnya._

TBC


End file.
